thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hercules Reedus
Hercules Reedus is a male tribute from District 14 who belongs to Can't think on a decent username right now. Do not steal information, as he belongs to the user who made him. He is also the eighth tribute ever created by Can't think on a descent username right now. He is district partners with Safie Alpin. "But i don't see any problem! There aren't noises or screams, so why can't i just leave right now? It's over, and you know it." - Hercules Reedus Hercules Reedus Name: Hercules Reedus Pronunciation: (Her-kill-es Ree-dus) Age: 18 District: Fourteen Gender: Male Weapons: Spear Personality: Well, my name has an origin, and obviously, it totally fits me. Hercules was a men who lived centuries ago and is basically someone who i want to be like one day. I would describe myself as a warrior, someone to be feared, and this way of seeing made things much easier. Even tough it doesn't look like, i'm a very calm person, and i will only hurt if my life depends of it. I've passed through a lot of bad thing in my life, and have seen things i'd rather not to see, but life can take you to anywhere, and if you stay calm and don't alterate yourself to survive within hard situations, you'll find a way to dodge anything, while being yourself. This was my strategy during almost my whole life, but i as my life unfolded i was forced to change, and the changing only resulted in bad things, not just for me, but for everyone. I didn't have an option, so i was basically forced to sit down and what as my life turned into a hell, something who seemed to not have an end, and this made me enter into a psychopathic condition during a lot of time. Once i was loved, and it made me feel alive, but as usual the people who cared for me didn't make it out of hard situations. I'm very reliable, even tough i don't trust anyone. Once i trusted all the people around me, but shit happened, they screwed up and i ended up feeling pain, pain for the loss and for being stupid again. I won't be able to learn how to not feel pain, and i know it will happen again. Seeing a loved one suffer isn't something you can avoid, but it is something you can get used to. It is kinda sad saying it, but it is the truth, and i rather having a life who consists in painful truth than having a life who is basically a charming lie. People used to see me as someone to trust, and someone to love, but i've changed, and now i feel like people see me as an awkward, helpless boy with muscles. But it isn't truth, and i don't have to prove them nothing. Backstory: I was born in District 14, and to a calm and reliable child, i was faded to go through a lot of weird thing through my life. Growing up in a career district could've been hard, but with my parents' help, it was... Normal. Once i was born, i was kept in secret for everyone, because my parents were underaged, and if people find out i was born, my mother would be executed and my father, scourged. This way, they made me a bedroom in the attic of our house, and i grew up inside home, not knowing there was another world outside home. My parents told me that outside, witches and muttations ruled everything, and i should never leave home. I was only 6 when they told me that, and i got terrified, so i never broke that rule. As i got older, my father started training me in marcial arts and weaponry skills, so i could fight the monsters who lived outside the walls of our simple home. It was really exciting, but i was only 13 and never interacted with nobody other than my parents, so that new world of brutality and weaponry made me afraid, but i got used to it. I trained every day and was raised in a special diet, so i became strong quickly.My parents were very proud of me, but our happiness didn't live for much time. As the years passed by, i couldn't stare at the same walls anymore. Me and my family started fighting a lot about me leaving or not, and they always won the fight. Untill one day their opinion wasn't important anymore. I was 15 and didn't have a life. I got one of the weapons from the room dad trained me, broke the walls and left home with a kukri in my pocket. The first thing i spotted after leaving during that cold was a men, with a long coat, white hair and a big beard, sitting on the floor drinking something from a bottle. He spotted me during least than one second, then i stabbed him in the forehead. Dad told me to not make eye contact with nobody when i was small, because if it happened, the person would want to kill me, and apparently that was true. At least, i think it was, by the way the men stared at me... I kept walking during several hours, untill the new world wasn't interesting anymore, but when i was about to open my house's door, someone talked to me. A few guys with helmets and white body armours talked to me, and asked where did i came from. Then he stared at me, and i planted my kukri in the least protected part of his armour: The stomach. He fell to the ground, coughing blood, as his fellow friends started running at me, with weird black things on their hands. One of them hit me in the head with one of that things, and i almost lost my balance, but i stood up and kicked him away,, making him fall on the top of the other men. He shouted. My house's lights turned on. My mother openned the door. And was shot by one of the guys. I don't know exactly what happened later, but i felt like i gave the loudest scream i ever heard and started kicking the men in his chest, stomach, and head, untill my shoes were dyed red. His friend ran away, but i threw my kukri and it lodged in his unprotected leg. He fell, and i ended my job on the men who shot my mother. Then i blacked out. I woke up in a white room, with people with white masks and white pieces of clothing staring at me with pointy objects who seemed to be made for a surgery. I tried to move, but my arms and legs were tied to the table i was lying in. Then a women with the most stunning blue eyes i ever saw injected something on my arm and i blacked out again. I woke up, now free from the ropes, and instantly stood up, to find myself in a room with a glass wall, while a lot of people staring at me in the other side of the glass. One of those persons got a microphone, and his voice boomed through the room i was in. Well, i don't remember what his words were exactly,due to the shock, but apparently all my family was hunted down by "peacekeepers" and they made an experiment in me, and it worked. Now i had almost a superhuman strenght. I was going to be used as a weapon for the Capitol, and if i regret it, the last living member of my family, my father, would be tortured to the death, as i watched. Then my turn would come. I accepted the Capitol weapon part, and they took me away from that room. I was quickly sent to a sort of black flying thing, called hovercraft, and was sent to a weird place with a few other people. A women with a unusual green hair gave me anti-radioactivity clothing and then me and a few other soldiers left the hovercraft. We were on the edge of a cliff, and apparently there was no way down without having to face a jungle. I looked around, there were 18 people around me, 13 boys who appeared to be on their 20s and 5 girls who looked a bit younger than the boys, but still, we all looked comfused, some of us a bit traumatized, like a red haired girl with a huge scar under her left eye, and her wavy hair tied up. Then another people wearing the same anti-radioactivity clothes arrived in another hovercraft arrived. 11, there were 11 of them. On this new group of teenagers, there were 9 boys and 2 girls, looking the same age as my group, and just like the rest of us, they all looked confused. Then a third hovercraft came, with only one men with a black suit, without any anti-radioactivity bodywear. He told us to not be afraid, and we all were here for the same reason. Betrayal. And it would be paid. He told us we all received a medicine, but it didn't work with everyone, so as a test, we all should take out our anti-radioactivy clothes and fight to the death. After 5 minutes, he would return and the remaining ones would be taken back, to the next part of the experiment. By the sound of these words, we all sighed. I could hear uncontrolable sobs coming from some other people, while some of them were in silence, shocked to make any movement. Then the men pointed a gun at us, and we all took out or anti-gravity bodywears. He left and the chaos happened instantly. Some people instantly fell to the ground, their hands on the chest like they were having a heart attack, while the ginger girl i noticed some time ago started coughing blood and crying uncontrolably, as she fell to the ground, lifelessly. A whistle sounded, followed by 11 pictures of teenagers being left by a hovercraft. During the first minute, 11 of the 31 died, and there were still 4 minutes left. By this time some people were still on the ground coughing bood, while others kept targetting it other with bloodthirsty looks on their faces. I was stopped, on the limit of the rocky part of the cliff some centimetters away from the jungle, not understanding nothing going on. I looked to my left and spotted two girls punching and kicking each other, and the second whistle sounded as 5 pictures fell right in front of my feet. 16 of us were down. Knowing i needed to do something, i ran to the middle of the mess. and punched a guy attacking a blonde haired girl who looked to be my age. The guy fell off the cliff, and i helped the girl up. I told her to go to the jungle, but not to far from the cliff. She agreed and ran into that direction. I looked to a pointy rock and saw a picture, of one of the dead teenagers on it. The ginger girl who was the first one to die. I got it, and kept it with me. That girl reminded me my mother, and with all her pictures burned after her death it was the closest thing i was going to have who reminded me her. I was stopped by the sound of a third whistle, and this time the hovercraft only dropped one picture. The next minute happened to fast for me, so its most notable momment was the hovercraft dropping 6 pictures. Instantly, i ran into the jungle and found the girl i saved, who introduced herself as Renessia, and surprisingly she was from my district. She asked me how she never saw me, but i just sttod in silence as i realized my childhood was a stupid lie. Then the last whistle boomed, and apparently only me, Renessia and another 2 teenagers survived the fight and the radiation. Me and Renessia walked back to the cliff, were a girl with a braid was on her knees, trying to reanimate a boy, obviously dead. Then, at the edge of the cliff, was a boy with short brown hair who looked to traumatized to realize the fighting was over. Then another hovercraft landed and the guy with the black suit returned, clapping. By the sound of the claps, the braided girl started running towards him, burning anger on her wet eyes, but he quickly tripped her and shoved her away, above me. We both fell to the ground, she above me, as Renessia looked unconfortable over the whole situation. The braided girl whispered me sorry and stood up, walking to the edge of the cliff and returning with the shocked guy, who ended up next to Renessia. The 4 of us looked around, at the dead corpses of the rest of the teenagers, and Renessia dropped a tear. The men with the suit, Kevin, apparently, told us we passed the test and now we were weapons, belonging to the Capitol. We were the strongest of the muttated teenagers, and we would bring glory to the Capitol. Renessia sighed, and the shocked boy, who didn't have said any word so far, replied. "I don't want it. I want to return home in District 4 and keep with my life." Kevin, not looking surprised at all, gave him a photo of a boy, who looked slightly like him. As reply, he shed a tear and returned the picture tp Kevin, who said: "Apparently you all have your... Special family members, and if you deny, your loved one, and yourselves will suffer." Then we all walked straight into the hovercraft with Kevin, then, they gave us some sort of pill and we blacked out again. After waking up, i saw myself in a sort of fortress, in a wooden bed with a simple pillow, and that was it. I looked to my side and saw an asleep Renessia, and then to my other side to have a glimpse of the District 4 guy, before realizing the braided girl wasn't here. In some minutes, Renessia woke up, followed by my fellow soldier, then another men wearing a suit, who wasn't Kevin, stopped in front of us, and gave us some news. Rebel attacks in the northest part of The Capitol, and the braided girl, Fiona, tried to flee and got shot in the back by a peacekeeper. The sound of those news caused panic on the boy from 4, who stood up and tried to fight anyone close to him, but the ropes on his arms didn't allow this to happen. After some hours, we all were freed from the ropes and forced to go to to different rooms, were black boots, green cargo pants and a black shirt were waiting for us. I dressed it, and a men with black hair told me to go to the room were i woke up. There, Renessia and the District 4 guy, Mason, i think, were standing in a circle with other people wearing the same clothing as me. We were going to be sent to the Capitol, were we would fight the rebels attacking the northest part. The hovercraft journey took least than 1 hour, and soon we were left in a grass field with the rest of the soldiers. We were going to travel for the next two hours by feet. Surprisingly, the fime flew and we apporached the combat zone soon. Apparently, the discription wasn't a problem, as all the soldiers quickly got their sharpshooter guns readyy and started shooting everyone. To be honest i barely did something on that battle, the most important thing i did was stab a weak rebel looking drunk who was running at my direction, but as it was over the combat was much worse than i thought. Blood and mutilated pieces of people were lying everywhere, and Mason didn't survive the fight. I looked around for Renessia, and found her soon, sitting behind a tree with tears running down her face. As i approached her, she didn't even give me the opportunity of talking and started telling me what happened to mason" He was next to me and he was shooting some rebels, when..." - A long time passed before she finally continues - " When someone came from behing. i shouted, but it was to late. The spear went to the back of his skull to the middle of his forehead. Then i found myself getting a gun and shooting everyone around me, soldiers and rebels. I'm not ready to it, i know i'm not, and what if they realize it and kill my little sister? I wouldn't be able to live with myself, but my life wasn't going to last to much after my failure anyway." She says. " What if i die? Then what would be of her? Mason has a brother and he just died, what will happen to the poor boy?!?" These words make me extremely worried. What would happen to my father when i die? I can't give myself this luxury. I have to be their stupid weapon if i want my father to live. During the next years, i battled like i never did before, and Renessia was getting better with her skills too. But then a horrible day came. We were battling, when a rebel stabbed Renessia in the stomach. I shouted, and ran at the rebel, killing him in a blink of eyes. Then i fell to my knees and stood next to Renessia. On the edge of her life, she whispered her last words: "I love you". Then her heart stopped beating. Her last words made her death even more painful. At the exact same momment, i ran away from the battle, not wanting tha for me anymore. I was soon found, and forced to watch my father's death, sure my one would come next, but somehow i escaped. I ran away from the torture like i never did before, and found myself in District 14 again. That gruesome place seemed the happiest place i've ever seen in years. There, i learned things i never knew who existed, such as good people and a tournment called The Hunger Games. The history was very surprising, and i allowed myself to fear it, and fear was good against the heart of a teenager who was trained to don't have emotions. But the fear became more intense as i stopped hiding and showed myself to the crowd, just to be caught by peacekeepers and get forced to go to those Hunger Games. It was scary, yes, but it is also an opportunity to show i still have potential, and most of all, to revenge my loved ones' death. Before being escolted to an old building, i get the ginger girl who remined my mother's picture inside my pocket, and i was going to hold it thinking about my mother and the poor girl who died, and it would be used to my advance, as a reminder of that, if compared to everything that happened within my life, the Hunger Games are a child's play, a child's play in which i'll be the victor. HerculesReedusReaping.png|Hercules at the Reaping. HerculesReedusArena.png|Hercules in the arena. HerculesReedusVictor.png|Hercules as a victor. Games Entered in 'The Team Games (The 150th Hunger Games) - Pippycat' Status: Finished 'District: '''14 '''District Partner: '''Galina Hem '''Training Score: '''Presumably an 8-10 '''Placing: '''Victor '''Death: '''N/A '''Kills: 'Freya Winters , Light Dymentosa , Camaria Timor '''Comment: '''Hercules won,and he was my first victor, so tbh i'm quite speechless to post a comment. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:District 14 Category:Unfinished Category:Victors